1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wince screen assembly adapted to be removably secured to a baby stroller or the like, providing the user with a quick, easy and light weight means for protecting a child within the stroller while providing easy access to the child within and quick removal and collapsibility for storage of assembly when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wind screens and covers for baby strollers have been provided in the past. Many of these are complex structures which result in high cost and weight and/or lace features which allow fast assembly and disassembly or lack a frame structure needed to provide shape and stability in the wind.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,527 issued to Sperling, a collapsible screen for baby carriages is disclosed which includes a ruffle attached to the perimeter of the screen containing a concealed coil spring which is used for providing shape to the screen. An embodiment adapted for stroller is not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,841 issued to Clyman, discloses a cover for a baby carriage which includes mesh top, side and end pieces and stitched edges reinforced with piping in the form of tape. The ability to be collapsed for storage is not disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,355 issued to Hall, discloses a retractable weather guard for a child stroller or baby carriage which includes a sheet of impervious flexible clear plastic material and a top canopy but does not include a frame needed for providing shape and stability in the wind. U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,865, discloses an insect netting assembly for a baby stroller. In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an assembly in the shape of an arched enclosure which includes a pair of spring rods is shown. The assembly is collapsible but requires disassembly of the structure.